


Comment fic: Gabe/Mikey

by frogy



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People tend to refer to the time Mikey worked at Eyeball as his slut period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment fic: Gabe/Mikey

People tend to refer to the time Mikey worked at Eyeball as his slut period. But really, his job consisted of chilling with bands and going to parties (and fetching coffee and making photo copies, but he doesn't like to dwell on the menial tasks), it's not hard to get laid. And after being totally uncool in high school, he thinks it's kind of the most amazing thing ever. He just shows up to work, hangs out with cool people, goes along with the flow, and at the end of the night there's usually someone to go home with. Sometimes it's someone random, just another person going with the flow, and it's -- whatever -- Mikey is never going to complain about sex. But sometimes-- sometimes it's Gabe Sapporta from fucking Midtown telling him he has nice hips, grinding on him in a dark corner, tasting sweet and alcoholic when they kiss, tripping over their own feet as they tumble out of the club into the cold Jersey air, searing hands sliding under his too short shirt as they move as fast as intoxicatedly possible to an apartment with a bed where Gabe fucks him hard and leaves perfect fingertip bruises along the hips he was complimenting hours and drinks earlier. After nights like that, Mikey thinks it's worth any reputation in the world.


End file.
